


Mark my Heart on Your Skin

by catrinahart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon-ish, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealous Harry, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinahart/pseuds/catrinahart
Summary: Sometimes Harry gets a little jealous that everyone loves Niall so much.





	Mark my Heart on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon that dropped into my inbox with this idea and thank you to narrymybed for the quick read through.

“So did you decide? Are you coming with?” Niall looks over his shoulder at Harry where the other lad is sitting on Niall’s hotel bed going through his phone. They don’t have a lot of time together this time around but the party is something Niall really can’t get out of going to, and he’s sure they won’t mind if he brings someone along- especially if it’s Harry.

 “I mean should I? I’m not performing, wouldn’t it be weird for me to show up?” Harry’s not really paying to much attention as Niall attempts to do his hair in the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist after his shower. It’s just a radio music festival but they throw a nice little party the the night before. “Will I know anyone there?” Harry asks finally putting his phone down and giving Niall his full attention.

 “Yeah, Liam will be there for sure, Ed, maybe Taylor,” Niall laughs a bit at Harry’s green glare even though Taylor and Harry are on pretty pleasant speaking terms, “Shawn will be there, Demi…” but he’s cut off by Harry’s rough question.

 “Mendes?” Harry asks but he’s got that look, it’s the same look he gets when Amy or Hailee comes up. Niall’s learned to ignore it.

 “Yeah, Mendes, do I know any other Shawns?” Niall asks giving Harry a look before focusing back on the mirror wondering if he should attempt to trim his scruff a bit- look more presentable.

 “When’s it start?” Harry’s asking as he moves into the bathroom. Niall doesn’t even question why he’s there- Harry _always_ likes to be in his space. He grabs his phone as Harry moves all the way into the bathroom to press his front to Niall’s back, dropping his chin onto his shoulder. He smells good; looks better; and he really wishes that they had more time together, but they only have these couple days before Harry’s jetting off to South America and then he’s off to the land of Oz shortly after.  

 “We have about two hours.” As soon as he says that Harry’s hand lands gently on his stomach right above the twist keeping his towel up.

 “Do we now?” and his hand is inching lower bit by bit as his pink lips press a kiss right to the curve of his neck.

 “Yeah,” Niall meets Harry’s eyes in the mirror, dark and dilated as he lets Harry push the towel down to the floor and starts backing the two of them up out of the bathroom into the bedroom.  Once there he spins Niall around so they’re chest to chest and he can lift his hands up to his shoulders, one thumb brushing against the dark ink of 1957.

 “So we’ve got time?” Harry asks, leaning down pressing a kiss behind his ear, then another one a little lower, slowly moving down his neck as he shuffles them backwards until Niall’s knees bump into the bed.

 “Hmm,”  Niall’s already a little lost, gets that way whenever he’s naked with Harry.  

 Harry lets out and almost dark chuckle -like he knows what he does to Niall- as he bites gently into the skin at the base of his neck.

 Harry’s hands are almost harsh on his hips- like he’s looking to press the color of his nail polish on to Niall’s skin by pressure alone and leave an imprint of his lips and teeth everywhere they touch.  

 And yeah they’ve got the time so Niall decides to just let himself be distracted.

 He pulls himself from bed an hour later- his body weighed down by orgasms and their very short nap. It’s only after he’s showered-again- partially dressed that he looks in the mirror.

 “Jesus Christ Haz, I can’t cover all these up.” Their car will be here in ten minutes but all he can look at is the line of love bites on his collarbone and one that strayed a little too high on his neck.

 “So don’t.” Harry tells him, but Niall can only be a little annoyed because- well, two orgasms make it pretty hard to be annoyed- but Harry also looks a little too _smug_ still laying there naked on the bed. Not that he doesn't have his own marks, Niall’s pretty sure there are scratches down his back and his own love bite hidden by the dark ink swirling on Harry’s skin.

 “Yeah, because that’s so professional.” He’s digging through his suitcase, boxers and jeans already on, trying to find a button up or something that could cover the bruise at the curve of his neck to shoulder.  Normally Harry’s so careful.

 “No one will think anything of it babe.” Harry tells him, but he’s finally getting dressed himself, but detours to bring a cold can of soda to rest it against the bite. Niall hisses at the cold but he knows it should help a bit.

 “ _I will_ , really Haz. You’re normally so careful?” He can’t help but ask, thinking back to the dark look that crossed his face earlier tonight. He’s missing something- he knows it.

 “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just…” and he seems to be at a loss for words so instead he kisses him.  Just like always Niall can feel every emotion in that kiss, can’t stop himself from kissing back. It doesn’t make sense to be angry. They only have today and part of tomorrow- he doesn’t want to spend it mad. “Sometimes I lose my head around you.” Harry finishes pulling the can away from his neck and kissing the cold skin.  

 “God, you’re so fucking dramatic,” Niall laughs at him as he pulls on a shirt, buttoning it up all the way so that his bruise barely shows, but its still there, and he can _feel_ it. Just like he can feel the imprint of Harry’s fingertips on his hips.  

 “You love me, you know it.” Harry smirks, but his hand has moved up to his neck and he keeps pressing his thumb right to where Niall knows the mark is. Apparently Harry has a bit of kink and if he had a bit more time and didn’t have to be in public he would definitely want to explore that but now is not the time.

 “Fuckin’ nutter, get dressed. And don’t pout,”  He presses a kiss to Harry’s exaggerated pout, “You know I love you.”

 Niall gets Harry into the party no problem, it’s only about twenty minutes later that he loses him, probably catching up with Nick and Rita.  

 He makes a point to not fuss at his neck, not draw attention to the fact he has a love mark bitten into his skin. But on the other hand, thinking about it makes his skin hot and tight.  Knowing that he wears Harry’s touch on his skin like washable ink makes him want to unbutton the top button and show off to the people around him that he belongs to someone. That there is someone out there that wants him enough to leave physical proof on his skin. But he doesn’t because- well he’s a professional.

 “Niall!” and he smiles instantly because that voice is familiar.

 “Mendes!” He smiles back at the other lad already opening his arms for the hug that always comes. He sometimes forgets how tall the other lad is- even though he’s only a couple inches taller than Harry he sometimes feels like he’s hugging a giant.

 It’s always easy to lose track of time talking with Shawn. It’s almost like he’s another one of the lads, how quickly he and the other singer became friends. They’re talking about guitars when his sixth sense kicks in and he looks across the room  to see Harry stalking his way.

 Stalk being the best term that he can apply to him. His gaze is hot and focused solely on him as he moves with unexplained grace through the room, avoiding knocking into anyone even though Niall can tell he’s not watching where he’s going. And just like when he thinks about that bright red mark on his neck, his skin is gets hot and tight and he can feel the mark on his neck throbbing like Harry’s lips are on it again, teeth biting into the flesh to bring the blood up to the surface and leave his touch imprinted on his skin.

 “Hi Harry!” Shawn is always so nice, and so genuine that he doesn’t pick up on the same emotions Niall is picking up on from Harry- but then again he doesn’t know him nearly as well.

 “Hey,” He extends out a hand to Shawn but his other hand drops down to Niall’s arse and slides right into his back pocket where it seems to stay as the three of them make conversation.  Harry’s hand burns on his arse and he can’t help but shuffle and squirm trying to get Harry to move- but he doesn’t.

 The conversation seems nice enough- but Niall knows Harry- and he’s being a bit of - well- a dick. He’s finally removed his hand from his jeans, but in doing so Harry’s tugged on his shirt and he can feel the cool air on his neck.    

 Niall goes to adjust the collar but it’s too late- he notices Shawn glance down to his neck, knows what he sees and with a blush and a glare he looks to Harry only to see the bastard giving Shawn the smuggest look he’s ever seen. Everything on Harry’s face says ‘He’s mine, don’t touch.’  

 It all starts to make sense- the love bite, the hand on his ass, the short almost rude answers he’s giving Shawn and the way Harry is clinging to him, possessive in a way he normally isn’t.

 “Excuse us.” Niall mutters, not waiting for Shawn to answer and grabs Harry’s hand off of his waist to drag him down the hall to secluded room or closet of sometype. He’s a little too pissed off to worry about where they’re at- all he knows is that people shouldn’t be able to see or hear them.

 “You’re being a dick.”

 “What?” Harry’s always thought he knows how to look innocent but he doesn’t- not really.  He may have been able to pull it off at 16- but he sure as hell can’t now.

 “You’re being a jealous twat. Is that what this is all about?” He motions to his collar and Harry’s cheeks tint red and he knows he’s finally put it all together.

 “No.”

 “Look at me and tell me that again.” Niall demands, because Harry would never really lie to him- he’s guessing he’s more embarrassed of his own jealousy.

 “Maybe?”

 “You’re an idiot.” Niall hisses at him.

 “You don’t get it. He wants you.” It takes a minute for Niall to realize that he’s completely serious.  He just shakes his head.

 “No he doesn’t.”

 “Yes, he does. So does Hailee too by the way.” Harry’s arms are crossed in front of him and he’s glaring over Niall’s shoulder.

 “No, they’re my friends. Not everyone wants me Harry.” At that Harry just looks at him- eyes wide, jaw slightly dropped open.

 “Of course they do. Have you seen-well- _you_?” Niall’s still pissed but flattered because he’s not beautiful, but in Harry’s eyes he must be.

 “He’s my _friend_. Just be nice, I’m going home with you not him.” Harry seems to deflate at that, jealousy flowing right out of him, but then a smirk graces his lips instead.

 “Oh and if I’m nice what will we do when we get home?” Harry questions, eyes hot.

 “I don’t know, I guess we’ll see how nice you are?” Niall responds back hand coming up to touch the bite on his neck .

 Harry ends up being very well behaved for the rest of the night and the next morning he wakes up with more marks on his skin that are much more manageable to cover.

 The next day it’s only a couple hours before he goes on stage, he’s sitting on the couch with Shawn. He can’t help but blush because he can almost feel the love bites on his hips and ribs pulsing reminding him of Harry’s touch. He can’t help but laugh because they’re being interviewed about their ‘bromance’ and the only thing he can think is that he can’t wait until he sees Harry again- because he _knows_ that Harry’s going to see this- and Niall’s going to be covered in marks for days and he’s can’t fucking wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Find the original prompt and posting on my tumblr [Here](https://catrinahartsnarry.tumblr.com/post/174981307372/okay-so-im-new-to-this-fandom-ive-been-here/) and while you're there feel free to say 'Hello!'
> 
> As always comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
